There are many examples of self locking straps or ties existing in the prior art used for a multitude of purposes, such as bundling of wire, cord, tubing, as well as bag closure and even the hanging of Christmas lights. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,554, issued to Torrey et al., which describes many types of ties or wraps, including those which utilize Velcro®. In addition to the foregoing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,972, issued to Brumlick, discloses a tie with teeth or slots which open and catch onto the material being bundled. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,823 and 3,943,607, issued to Hara, describe a strap which interlocks with teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,129, issued to Hara, discloses a strap with one side having engaging hooks while the other side contains teeth which are to be engaged with the afore referenced hooks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,466,159, issued to Burrage, 3,486,200, issued to Orenick, and 5,799,376, issued to Harsley, each disclose a strap which is inserted through a hole. U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,401, issued to Reimer, describes a strap with extending hooks which engage the body of the strap.
There exists a need for a cinching and bundling tie that can be manufactured from a wide variety of materials utilizing die cutting techniques with minimal waste. There also exists a need for a cinching tie that is easily engaged to provide a secure hold and can be cinched and un-cinched multiple times without loss of effectiveness or structure.